


now you're stuck here forever

by mish_mish



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Софи в который раз повторяет себе, что прийти в это место, к этому дому, несомненно, было самой большой её ошибкой





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто очень сильно соскучилась по Таиссе и Эвану, потому вышло это.

Софи кажется, будто она заблудилась, болтается и слепо бродит среди деревьев этого чертового леса, никак не находя выхода. В её памяти всплывают страшные картины, похожие на отрывки из тех фильмов ужасов, которые она смотрела, устроившись дома на диване с одеялом, огромной чашей попкорна и стаканом пепси. Страшные картины смерти, жуткие нечеловеческие пытки и крики, много криков. Она слышит их то громко, то тихо, будто кто-то балуется, выкручивая громкость с минимума на максимум. Ей страшно, и она зовет Майло, который не отвечает, который потерялся так же.  
Сердце Софи едва ли не выпрыгивает из груди, когда она снова видит _их_ , как тогда, когда они с Майло прятались в кустах, пытаясь что-то кому-то доказать. Ей кажется, что это было давно, едва ли не в прошлом веке, но день все еще не наступает, она все еще бродит по лесу, а слезы на щеках все еще не высыхают, и запах горелого мяса преследует по пятам.  
Она понимает, что умерла почти в ту же секунду, как открывает глаза после жуткой, дикой смерти. И пусть она в глубоком шоке, кричит от ужаса, глядя на свое тело, изуродованное, обожженное, она с легкостью складывает два и два, вспоминает, что герои говорили в сериале о пленниках этих земель. Она сбегает подальше от толпы с факелами, едва ли не кричит от ужаса происходящего, пока не врезается во что-то, и с силой не падает на землю. Софи страшно поднимать взгляд, ей кажется, будто могут сделать еще хуже, еще больнее, но парень, сбивший её, приседает перед ней на корточки, энергично машет руками и говорит что-то быстро, едва ли понятно. Она бьется в истерике на земле, уже представляя, как тот подхватит её легкое тело на плечо и вновь вернет ее в объятия Забойщицы и её колонии. Что ее вновь насадят на пику и сожгут, будут повторять это раз за разом.  
Грин оглядывает его с подступающим к горлу комом; его живот вспорот, а в области шеи несколько колотых ран, и лицо его кажется девушке знакомым. Его виноватая улыбка успокаивает, и шум в ушах, наконец, стихает, и она может расслышать, что же говорит юноша.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать. Мне очень жаль, — парень кивает на нее, извиняясь, за то, что она не выжила, влипла во все это, пережила такую страшную смерть. — Отстойное начало нового сезона. Не уверен, что его вообще запустят в эфир после всего…  
Парень оглядывается за спину Софи, на дом, который будто в огне, но не горит, и Грин, наконец, вспоминает его имя.  
— Рори, — шепчет она одними губами, вылавливая взглядом испачканные в крови рыжие вихры волос, — что здесь происходит?  
Софи не спрашивает; вопрос срывается непроизвольно, ведь она и так догадалась, — не зря она фанатка, — но стремительность всего происходящего давит глыбой и сдержать истерики не удается. Она _мертва_. Ее друзья _мертвы_. Вся съемочная группа _мертва_.  
— Так ты меня знаешь, — он вновь расплывается в улыбке, такой неуместной сейчас, так резко контрастирующей с бледностью его кожи и яркими пятнами крови на лице, — тогда как твое имя?  
— Софи, — получается слишком сдавленно, слишком обреченно, но Монахэн, кажется, этого даже не замечает, и девушка готова сейчас просто рассмеяться, узнавая эту его черту, увиденную из многих просмотренных интервью.  
Он кивает, протягивает ей руку и говорит, что лучше держаться от всего этого подальше, а Софи думает, что это надо было сделать намного раньше, еще до того, как тело пронзила дикая боль от кола, а кожа не начала пузыриться и сгорать.  
Следуя за Рори, она думает, что окончательно потеряла Майло, и что спасти Одри у нее теперь никак не выйдет, что выучиться на врача она теперь не сможет. Она думает о родителях и о том, удобно ли Рори ходить с распоротым животом, и мечтает, что проснувшись по утру, это все просто окажется одним из её диких снов, навеянным просмотром ужастиков на ночь.  
Но с наступлением утра она не просыпается, её кожа не становится менее обожженной, Рори не исчезает, становится еще бледнее и мертвее, а сама Софи в полной мере ощущает себя _пропавшей_.


End file.
